


Evil

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [72]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, High School, Mild Yandere, Modern, Song: Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: A talent show. You had to participate in the talent show.





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (F/C)= favorite color

**Evil**

**For** **pinkpastelgoth83** **,** **tashymorto** **, and** **ShadowclawStudio88**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chubby! Reader**

**You're both** **17**

**************************

You looked up at the tall, brown hair cute mess in front of you. His emerald green eyes so intense, you had to retreat your gaze to the ground.

"Oh, uh, um, t- thank y- you," you stuttered.

He smiled. "No problem, beautiful. Are you new here?" You stiffened at his nickname for you. You weren't fat but you were kinda chubby, and you definitely wouldn't even call yourself good looking, let alone beautiful. You were decent; no more no less.

"Um, n- no. N- Not r- really," you frowned, but you knew you were practically invisible. Honestly, you preferred it that way. The more invisible you were, the less bullying you received. And you were invisible until you got partnered up with Snot-face Snotlout in your English class for a report. Then he figured out you were a nerd. So he figured: nerd, dorky, chubby- what a better combination to bully someone for? And bam! You were no longer invisible.

The popular guy shrugged. "Well, I find you to be," he leaned forward, making sure his lips grazed the tip of your ear, "adorable." He back up, smirking at your blushing figure. "Well, I hope I see you around, beautiful. Bye."

You didn't think he was being serious, so you willed the blush to go away and rushed to your music class, were you dreaded having to face Snotlout, again!

***********

You sat in the front corner of your music class, closest to the door. The moment you sat down, Snotlout made it his business to come and taunt you.

"So, fatty, come to break our eardrums with your pathetic voice? Oh, wait, what was that?" He cupped his ears to hear your non- existent words. "Oops, I just remembered I don't care."

"And I just remembered your lovely middle name," the guy from the hall cut in.

"What do you want, Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

"Nothing much, cousin. Just for you to leave my friend alone."

He scoffed, "Friend? Please, this girl is a nobody. I doubt you even know her name."

"(Y/ N) (M/N) (L/N). Favorite color: (random color that's  **not**  your favorite). Favorite food: (insert here). Favorite flower: (insert here). Favorite author: (insert here). Favorite book: (insert here). Need I continue?" Hiccup rattled off, genuinely surprising you.

Without a word, Snotlout walked off, his two followers at his heels.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, all harshness gone.

"Um," was all you could muster. You didn't decline, so he plopped down in the empty seat beside you. "Uh, t- thanks, again. B- but h- how d- d- did y- you know all t- that stuff a- about m- me?"

"I've been watching you," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "But I kinda guessed on a few. Just in the moment answers, you know."

"Act- actually, all y- you got wrong w- was m- my f- favorite color."

"Which is?"

"(F/C)."

He nodded. "Noted. I know quite a bit about you. What do you know about me?"

"W- Well, y- you're a j- jock of s- some kind, r- right?"

He snickered, "No, I don't do sports. Like, at all. But I am popular. Wow, the girl I've had a crush on for two years doesn't know I exist, typical."

"I- I know y- you ex- exist," you hurried.

He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's my name?"

You quickly thought back to what Snotlout called him. Surely that wasn't his name though. Then again, he called Snotlout his cousin. Maybe strange names run in the family.

"H- Hiccup?" you said, failing at not making it a question.

He smiled. "Well, my last name?"

Your eyes widened. "Um, uh, um."

"Some last name," he laughed. He turned to face you and held out his hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hiccup Haddock, and you are?"

You smiled and greeted him in same.

*****************

Two months passed by quickly. With a possessive and protective Hiccup by your side, the bullying stopped- at least with him by your side. Most people might think those two traits, at least with his extremes, were sure tell signs to avoid a relationship with, but you loved those qualities.

You learned a lot about each other, and often hung out. It was hardly a surprise to anyone when you two started dating. The only thing that irked you were some of the females audacity to still flirt with him in front of you!

One day, you couldn't take it anymore, and you got possessive. "Don't touch him," you quietly demanded, grabbing the girl's hand and bending her fingers back.

"Ouch! Hey, you-!" Let's tune out the meaningless insult, shall we? She yanked her hand away and cradled it with her other hand. "If he wants to be with someone hotter and better than you, so be it. Not his fault you're-"

"Don't even say it." This time, the threat was from Hiccup. "I'm not interested in girls whose bones practically pop out of their skin. And, sorry, but no one's beauty can match this little one's," he bragged, nuzzling your neck with his nose. You squeaked and blushed. "Especially when she blushes like a beautiful rose." You blushed a deeper shade of red. He turned you in his arms so your faced each other. "And when you got all possessive," he trailed, nipping at your neck.

"Ew, gross!" the girl exclaimed, stomping away. But Hiccup didn't stop.

"H- Hic, s- she's g- gone- oh!" you gasped.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." He pushed you against the lockers, sandwich-ing you between the lockers and him. "Besides, why would I want to?"

"P- People-" you tried.

"Will know you're mine and I'm yours. Don't you want that?" he breathed heavily in your ear.

"Mhm," you nodded, unable to say a proper word. He seemed to understand this and smirked, but no longer asked you any questions.

By the time he was done a minute or two later, the halls were practically empty. Luckily, school was over, so you didn't have to be worried about being late for class. Hand in hand, you walked out of the school. He even started walking you home, even though his house was just down the street of the school and yours was three blocks away.

"See you later, beautiful," he smirked, making you blush.

"See y- you t- tomorrow."

************************

"So, for a grade, every one of you will enter the talent show," your music teacher concluded. A few students groaned but most kept silent. "Your talent doesn't have to include music, and you may join a group with people in or outside of this class, or you may decide to go solo. I'm simply grading you on walking onto the stage, being able to perform, and walking off. So, your talent will not affect your grade."

Even you released a sigh, but you knew your talent would be related to music from the beginning.

A hand rose.

"Yes?"

"What if you have stage freight?" a student asked.

"Get over it."

(AN: I hate when teachers do that.)

The teacher gave you the rest of class to start preparing for the talent show, which was in three weeks.

"We should partner up," decided Hiccup, swinging an arm over your shoulders.

"O- Okay."

He took your stutter as something else and stepped back. "Don't you want to?" He looked almost angry at the thought.

"Yes! Of course!" you insisted. "Y- you know I- I s- stutter a- around y- you!"

He paused. "Just around me?"

You avoided eye contact. "W- well, y- you're j- just y- you, a- and I'm always w- worried a- about mess- messing up a- around y- you. G- Guess stuttering d- doesn't help."

He smirked, "So I make you nervous?"

"In- in a good way, I- I guess."

He wrapped his arms around you. "Interesting. I wonder what it is, exactly, that makes you stutter oh so adorably. Maybe this-" he pecked your lips. "Or this-" he nipped your ear lobe. "Or-"

"Mr. Haddock, focus on the classwork, please," the teacher said, sternly, beside y'all. You blushed deeply as he backed away.

"Of course, ma'am. Sorry."

So you finally started planning what you would do in the talent show.

But it wasn't for another week that you would settle on something you both agreed upon.

***** Time Skip to the Talent Show *****

You were nervous beyond belief. There were so many people, and it was like they were just waiting for you to make a mistake.

"And next up, we have the duo of Hiccup Haddock and (Y/ N) (L/N)." The auditorium filled with a short applause as you walked across the stage.

"You got this," Hiccup whispered before letting go of your hand. You continued to the piano, where you would play the music for his song.

_Everybody see my sunny_  
_Everybody see my shine_  
_But, they don't know my story_  
_They don't know what's on my mind_

_I carry on like a princess_  
_But man I've got 'em fooled_  
_'Cause underneath my business_  
_I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel_

_Never gonna put a spell on me_  
_Never ever gonna bring me back_  
_Never gonna make me be_  
_Somethin_ _' I'm not because I'm evil_

_Tell the people_  
_I'm evil_

_Open your eyes_  
_I'm all a disguise_

_Everybody in my circle_  
_Think I'm gonna be their friend_  
_But I got bad intentions_  
_And I'm gonna have 'em again_

_So why should I stop my_ _dissin_ _'_  
_Or soften up my heart_  
_Tell me what good is_ _livin_ _'_  
_If you can't be who you are, yeah_

_Never gonna put a spell on me_  
_Never ever gonna bring me back_  
_Never gonna make me be_  
_Somethin_ _' I'm not because I'm evil_

_Tell the people_  
_I'm evil_

_Open your eyes_  
_I'm all a disguise_

_I'm evil_  
_Tell the people_

_I'm evil_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I'm all a disguise_

_I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
_I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_  
_I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)_

_I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
_I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_  
_I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)_

_Never gonna put a spell on me_  
_Never ever gonna bring me back_  
_Never gonna make me be_  
_Somethin_ _' I'm not_

_Because I'm evil_

_Tell the people, hey_  
_I'm evil, yeah_

_Open your eyes_  
_I'm all a disguise_

_I'm evil_  
_Tell the people, hey, yeah, hey_

_So evil_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I'm all a disguise_

_I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
_I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_  
_I'm gonna find some trouble (find the trouble)_

_I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
_I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_  
_I'm gonna find some trouble_  
_Oh, no_

Everyone clapped at the amazing performance, awed.

Hiccup walked over to you, kindly took your hand, walked you to the middle of the stage where you both paused to curtsie (AN: don't think I spelt that right) and bow, then guided you off stage.

As soon as you were out of view of the audience, he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested your head on his neck.

"See, you were perfect, like always."

You looked up and shook your head. "No,  _we_  were perfect."

He smiled, a creepy glint in his eyes. "Man, no one is ever taking you away from me."

You had a matching glint in your eyes. "Same. You're mine."

"As you are mine, beautiful. And we'll let the world see our evil ways, and it began with that song."

You giggled in agreement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
